wizards_n_magesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pankus
Pankus was born in a large city called Lacizor. His father was a blacksmith and an ex-adventurer named Tozran. They never really spent time together as has Pankus said... "My father never did spend time with us, but he had role, man of the house. He worked hard on his job and family. Yeah sure he never said he loved me but he sure did tell me a lot about outside the walls. Glad he didn't baby me like my mother tried, would have made me soft." Pankus's mother was a trader in the town named Kazzin. She was robbed and captured by bandits while she was making her way to Ashborne. The bandits demanded the family to hand over Pankus and 70,000 Gold coins. Tozran declined and so the bandits slit Kazzin's throat in front of him and his son. Pankus had to learn how to feed himself, take care of the house, etc... All because his mother died. Pankus's father never stopped working as a blacksmith for he had no time to grieve the loss of his wife. Pankus couldn't shed tears for the loss of his mother, he had to be strong. After he ran away because of the stress in the family built up, he met a kid around his age (12) named Wiltmar. They got to know each other real quick and became best friends. Wiltmar and Pankus made a small camp that they called "Crimson Camp" Every night when his father would go to bed, he would go over to that same camp and spend time with wiltmar. Wiltmar introduced pankus to another kid named Naamah after 7 days of visiting each other. Naamah and Pankus became close friends. Wiltmar later shared something private to Pankus, magic abilities. Something you would hear in stories and legends from long ago. He expressed the fact that he could summon ice and fire. that he can heal his own wounds in only seconds. Pankus told him that he feels like he could use magic as well, he just... he has that special feeling but he's not sure how to use it. Sometimes a spark from the tip of his fingers would form but that's about it. Wiltmar taught pankus how to use magic. 3 years later, they're both 15 and word got around a couple of towns that a few kids could use magic. Naamah and Wiltmar began dating later on after wiltmar expressed his feeling for her and the fact that he has magic. Two kids come up, Elijah and Ulysses. They ask if the rumors are true and Pankus confirms them. The two spoke up about their rare at the time gift. They joined with Pankus, Wiltmar and Naamah. The 5 of them made a group called The Crimson Children. Pankus's father heard about the news and confronted him about it. Pankus told his father that he can now use magic, something that was only in fairy tails. But his father was not pleased... "True men use physical power, but you? You use weak magic against your foes!" "Magic can be useful dad! Please, why does everything have to be so physical!?" "Because i did not have you only to have our strong bloodline be broken by some magic or whatever. We were built like orcs but instead you use pretty glitter to fight? Pathetic..." "What if i don't care!? What if i don't wanna man up!? Magic is so much more than sparks and glitter, so much more!" "......" Pankus's father disowned him as he has always had a hate for magic. Pankus went ahead and lived in the camps, his friend Wiltmar supported him and lived there with him. Soon later Elijah and Ulysses joined in and they all became basically brothers.. Not many people believed in Pankus, but he wanted to prove them wrong... Him and his friend went out on dangerous quests that only the toughest warriors can take on, they completed those quests looking like they were unharmed. Pankus and the others grew older and older together 'till they were around the age of 117. That's when they made their wizard tower together and built The Elders.